


Super Soldier Steve and his Super Soldier

by cornwankies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, First Time, M/M, More Tags as I update, Virgin Steve, howard is a sly dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwankies/pseuds/cornwankies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as described. Steve gets a super soldier when he becomes the super soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldier Steve and his Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as I can, I'm so sorry in advance. I'm awful at being reliable.  
> This is all holmesbody's fault, she's the best and worst inspiration and cheerleader <3

Steve tried to relax into the leather braces of Stark's machine but his insides wouldn't settle. It was more than this whole super soldier procedure. It was the way Howard had looked at him. It reminded him of how Bucky used to look at him on the nights they pulled the couch cushions onto the floor to sleep, except Howard hadn't actually bitten his lower lip like Bucky did. He'd just looked him up and down very carefully, bright eyes cataloguing every detail as if for future reference. Steve's cheeks flushed as he felt Stark's eyes linger on his crotch. He felt so vulnerable, standing there in just his thin military issued cotton trunks.  
So he tried to relax, kept breathing, thought of Bucky and the 107th, of joining them, fighting nazis and seeing Bucky's face again at the end of a long day

As the needle plates clacked into place against his pectorals and thighs, biceps and calves he resisted the urge to leap out of the crazy sarcophagus. At least until he felt a final plate shift into place along his penis. Panic flooded his system and he jerked upwards but then Erskine was by his side, asking him if he was ready and not wanting to lose face, he flashed a nervous smile and assented.

As the brass chamber closed around him, a flash of understanding stuttered his already nervous breathing. THAT was why Stark had been sizing him up so carefully. He vaguely recalled turning to greet another military brass come to watch and Stark slipping past him to adjust some levers on the contraption. He must have been making last minute changes so that the groin plate would sit correctly. Steve flushed hot in confusion as to what it could mean and his last thought as he joked to Erskine that it was probably too late to go to the toilet was he should really ask Stark what that was all about. But then the needles pierced and the pain began.

 

It was a week after that bittersweet serum day. Steve's mind was slowly adjusting to his new body and he found himself moving more confidently. For the first two days, Steve had felt like a newborn foal staggering around, unaware of his newfound size and strength, accidentally running into objects and people as he went through his days. Erskine's death had left a numbing shroud over his amazement and enjoyment of his new physical reality so he quietly went where directed and did as required.

Life had yet to settle into a new routine, Erskine's death had seen to that He found himself wandering the now empty army dorm room, picking up and adjusting the bedding on the many mattresses that now lay empty as the other potential recruits of the super soldier program had been shipped off to join other units. He hadn't seen Peggy for days; since they'd last taken another sample of Steves blood to try and isolate Erskine's formula to replicate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr or in the comments, it'll probably help me write more


End file.
